


Wring Me Out

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Coming Untouched, Fisting, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, POV Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “My whole fist?” Bodhi asks, eyes wide, and Cassian might have found his shocked expression amusing if he wasn't so terrified he'd revealed one of his deepest fantasies only to have his boyfriend decide he's some sort of pervert.





	Wring Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Kintober day twenty-four prompt "fisting."

“My whole fist?” Bodhi asks, eyes wide, and Cassian might have found his shocked expression amusing if he wasn't so terrified he'd revealed one of his deepest fantasies only to have his boyfriend decide he's some sort of pervert.

“Yeah, that's the idea,” he answers, using every ounce of his willpower to not look away from Bodhi's gaze, to not blush and shake his head and say _never mind_.

“That's...I've never heard of that,” Bodhi admits, and now he's tilting his head curiously. “It feels good?”

“People say it does,” Cassian says, warming up now that Bodhi seems more curious than horrified. “I mean, I wouldn't know personally. That's kind of why I want to try it.”

“Okay.”

Cassian's eyes widen. “Okay?” he repeats questioningly.

Bodhi shrugs as if it's nothing. “I want to make you feel good. If this is something you want, I'm willing to try it with you.” He smiles crookedly, and Cassian isn't sure he's ever loved him more than in this moment.

“When?” he asks breathlessly.

Bodhi laughs, not unkindly, at his enthusiasm and squeezes his hand. “Give me a few days to research, okay? I know even less about it than you, but it sounds like something you don't want to rush into. I would hate myself if I hurt you.”

“Okay. God, Bodhi, you're amazing. I don't deserve you.” Cassian pulls him in for a hard kiss, swallowing another burst of sweet laughter.

* * *

Cassian finds it stunningly easy to be patient over the next few days. Knowing he's going to get what he wants, regardless of how long it takes, is somehow freeing. He anticipates it – oh, does he – but he can wait. It's important to him that Bodhi is comfortable with the act, too.

So he waits. One day, then two, then three. And on the third day, when he comes back to meet Bodhi in their room, there's a large bottle of lube and a glove on the bed.

Cassian's heart slams in his chest. At that moment, Bodhi emerges from the bathroom and grins when he catches sight of his boyfriend. “Are you ready?”

Cassian nods breathlessly.

Bodhi comes closer, pulls him in for a kiss. When they separate again, he looks Cassian in the eye. “I want you to tell me if I do anything wrong, okay?” he says. “Anything that doesn't feel good.”

He's nervous. Cassian doesn't blame him; as excited as he is, he there's a bit of that there for him as well. “Of course,” he promises, kissing him again. “I trust you.”

“Okay then, let's get you undressed.” Bodhi leads him toward the bed, and they begin to divest each other of their clothing. Soon they're naked, and Bodhi is reaching for the lube, then Cassian's cock. “I read that it's easier if you've already come, because you're more relaxed,” he explains as he strokes Cassian to full hardness.

Cassian's laugh mixes with a pleasured sigh. “As if you need an excuse to touch me.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes, but his smile widens as he twists his wrist devilishly, wrenching a moan out of Cassian.

“Not taking your time, are you?” he rasps.

Bodhi leans close, whispers in his ear, “This isn't even the main part of the show.”

“There is that.” Cassian seeks out another kiss, and Bodhi continues his ministrations, dragging him quickly toward the precipice. When he spills with a sharp gasp, Bodhi eases him through it, kisses him again before nudging him onto the bed.

Cassian goes, situating himself on his back, chest heaving with quick breaths. Bodhi climbs on after him, and they work together to arrange him: legs apart, bent at the knees, pillow under his hips. “Please, Bodhi,” Cassian rasps, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Be patient,” Bodhi chides, brushing a kiss to the inside of his knee. “I'll get you there.”

Cassian's entire body jerks as he hears the lube snick open again, and a moment later the touch of Bodhi's finger against his hole. He tries to breathe evenly, make himself be patient now that the moment is so very close. Bodhi's finger moves, caresses, eases his body as if he has more control of it than Cassian himself, slips inside.

“Another,” Cassian says, shifting impatiently. “Please, Bodhi.”

“As you command,” Bodhi says, laughter at the edge of his voice. He obliges, and Cassian breathes through the stretch, flexes around it.

“More.”

“We're supposed to be taking our time,” Bodhi scolds lightly. “I can't just shove my entire fist in you without preparation.”

Cassian laughs aloud at that – cutting off with a whine as Bodhi eases another finger into him. “ _Good_ ,” he breathes. “Fuck...”

Bodhi eases his fingers in and out, scissors them inside him. Then he brushes his prostate, and Cassian yelps, jerking on the bed. Bodhi touches the spot again, again, and Cassian whines, long and loud, clutching at the sheets.

“You're not – gonna – distract me,” he manages finally.

“Worth a try,” Bodhi teases. And then he takes a deep, steadying breath. “Okay, Cassian, fourth finger. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Cassian murmurs, and tries to relax even as he braces himself. He feels more lube being applied, and then the pressure of another finger pressing into his already stretched hole.

“All right?” Bodhi asks, and Cassian nods, focusing on breathing deeply and calmly. “Cas?” Bodhi presses.

“Yeah, it's good,” Cassian manages. “A lot, but good.”

“Good.” Bodhi kisses his knee again, gingerly shifts his hand, and the move steals all of Cassian's breath.

“Slowly,” he rasps, fingers straining in the sheets. “Slowly.” He's long gone hard again, cock weeping precome onto his belly.

Bodhi slows but keeps moving, again adds more lube and presses deeper. Cassian's blood rushes in his ears as he feels Bodhi's thumb teasing his rim. Gods, they're so close. Just a few more moments and he'll have all of him.

“Nearly there,” Bodhi breathes, like their thoughts are one. He sounds breathless and amazed, too, and Cassian refocuses, looks down at his face. His brown eyes are wide with fascination, gaze trained on where his hand disappears into Cassian. Then he looks up and meets his eyes, and the smile he gives him is heartbreaking. “You're so beautiful, Cassian,” Bodhi breathes. “I love seeing you like this. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cassian gasps, and he throws his head back again, whimpering as the widest part of Bodhi's palm stretches him nearly unbearably. “ _Ah-!_ ”

“That's the worst of it,” Bodhi says breathless, his free hand soothing up and down Cassian's calf. “Easy, easy...”

Then it's over and his entire hand is inside, Cassian's rim fluttering around his wrist. “Is it-?” Cassian rasps, and Bodhi squeezes his ankle.

“All of it,” he breathes. “Gods, Cassian. Look at you.”

Cassian can barely breathe. He's never been so full, so overwhelmed by sensation, everything inside him hot and stretched, but it's so _good_ part of him never wants it to end. Then Bodhi shifts, the hand inside him curling into a fist, tearing Cassian's breath from him in a wordless scream as his knuckles press on his prostate.

“Oh...” Bodhi breathes, though Cassian barely hears it. He shifts again, and Cassian can't hold back a sob. “Come on, Cassian,” Bodhi murmurs. “Come on.” Barely another breath, another minute shift, and Cassian is lost, a long, incoherent noise drawn from his throat as the strongest orgasm he's ever known flattens him on the bed.

He doesn't know how much later he comes too, limbs still shaking, tears streaking his face. “Bodhi...” he mumbles.

“I'm here,” his lover murmurs, fingers trailing gentle on his leg. “Are you ready for it to come out?”

“Slow,” Cassian says, beyond the ability for answers more than one word. He's still so sensitive it feels like one wrong move might shatter him. “Bodhi.”

“Shh. I've got you.” Cassian lies absolutely still, anchoring himself to the bed as Bodhi uncurls his fist and begins to draw out little by little. Cassian whines softly as the palm passes his boundary again, but it's not as _much_ as before, and after that it's easy, Bodhi's hand sliding free a moment later.

Without the energy to so much as look up, Cassian listens to Bodhi remove the glove and dispose of it, and then he's back at Cassian's side, cuddling up to him and running a hand through his hair. Even through Cassian's blurry vision, he can see the love and utter _pride_ on Bodhi's face as he looks at him, and it makes him feel warm all over.

“Cassian...you were amazing,” he breathes, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. “I had no idea it would be like that.”

Cassian smiles dopily. “Must've been quite a show. I didn't even touch you.”

Bodhi chuckles sheepishly, guides Cassian's hand between his legs to where his cock is soft and spent. “Quite a show,” he confirms.

Cassian chuckles softly, glad Bodhi enjoyed himself too. “I just want to sleep for a week,” he sighs, finally finding the strength to roll to a more comfortable position. “You really wrung me out.”

“My work here is done,” Bodhi teases. He makes to sit up and pull Cassian after him. “We really should get cleaned up through.”

“Later,” Cassian whines, resisting. “Rest now.”

“All right, all right.” Bodhi lays back down, wraps warm arms around him. “But you're going to regret it later.”

“My last decision turned out to be a good one,” Cassian slurs, halfway to sleep already. The last thing he hears before drifting off his Bodhi chuckling and calling him _incorrigible._


End file.
